The present embodiments relate to supporting medical personnel in a procedure on a patient.
Nowadays, efforts are made to carry out both diagnostic as well as interventional procedures with the least possible injury to the individual patient. During an interventional procedure in the surgical field (e.g., during a minimally invasive intervention by a catheter), usually a surgeon or physician who is active (e.g., performing the procedure) is informed by an image representation on a monitor about a respective current status of the intervention. For this purpose, for example, a continuous image capture of an intervention region may be provided by an X-ray device. It can be disadvantageous herein that the surgeon must actively turn his gaze away from the real situation (e.g., the catheter, his hands, and the patient) and direct his gave to the monitor in order to correlate the real externally visible situation and his movements in the guidance of the catheter with the internal situation displayed on the monitor (e.g., the position of the catheter tip). Further, medical personnel present may often inform themselves of the current status and progress of the procedure only insufficiently or inexactly by observing the image representation. Persons who are not familiar with the manner of the image representation and/or may not see the monitor must often be informed by other persons in an error-prone manner. For example, this may involve an additional and disadvantageous burdening of the respective active physician, in addition to his work of placing the catheter that is critical to the wellbeing of the patient, to inform or instruct the medical personnel present. An adaptation of the position of the monitor so that the monitor is more easily visible to more personnel may lead to a suboptimal visibility or legibility of the monitor for the active physician, which is also considered disadvantageous.